The present invention refers to a magic card formed of blanks and provided with a cover and with a slide member, which is guided in said cover and which is adapted to be pulled out of said cover at least partially, said cover having a front wall and a rear wall as well as an insertion opening on one side thereof and said slide member having two slide member surfaces, which are placed one on top of the other and which are interconnected on one side thereof, one of said slide member surfaces being transparent and the other slide member surface constituting a picture area.
Magic cards of a known type are provided with a cover having a picture wall in addition to a front and a rear wall, said picture wall being arranged between the two slide member surfaces and being preferably connected to the rear wall via a folding line extending in a direction longitudinal to the direction of movement of the slide member. The front wall is provided with a window behind which the transparent surface of the slide membe is arranged so that the picture wall, which is arranged between the slide member surfaces, is visible through the window. In said window, pictures can be seen, which are attached to the picture area or/and to the transparent slide member surface. When the slide member is pulled out, a picture can be seen, which is provided on the slide member surface constituting the picture area. A surprising effect can, for example, be achieved when the transparent slide member surface has printed thereon only the outlines of a picture, whereas the picture wall of the slide member shows a coloured full representation of the same picture. When the slide member is being pulled out, it will then look as if the picture of outlines were converted into a coloured picture.
The present invention aims at solving the task of providing a magic card of the type mentioned at the beginning whose production is simplified in comparison with the production of known magic cards.
In accordance with the present invention, this task is solved by the features that the front wall and the rear wall of the cover of said magic card consist of a single blank, said rear wall and said front wall being folded towards each other about a common folding line and said front wall being provided with a cut by means of which a window as well as a tongue, which is adapted to be slipped between the two slide member surfaces, are formed, said tongue covering the picture area of the slide member and constituting a picture area itself.
By means of this solution according to the present invention it is achieved that there is no necessity of providing a special picture card for the cover, and this simplifies the production of the magic card as a whole.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment, the magic card according to the present invention has a rectangular shape and the insertion opening is provided at one of the shorter sides. In particular, the magic card has the size of a visiting card, and, with the exception of the transparent slide member surface which is preferably made of a plastics sheet, it consists of cardboard blanks.
In accordance with a further development of the present invention, the blank is provided with an attachment surface on the side of the front wall located opposite the folding line between the front and the rear wall, said attachment surface being folded towards the front wall and glued onto the rear wall. In particular, said attachment surface is approximately coincident with the front and the rear wall, respectively, and it defines a card base.
In accordance with a further advantageous development of the present invention, the rear wall and the slide member surface, which constitutes a picture area, both have an attachment surface, which is separated by means of a folding line, on one of their shorter sides; said attachment surfaces are folded towards the rear wall and the slide member surface, respectively, and they can be glued onto said rear wall and said slide member surface, respectively. These folded attachment surfaces define a stop means, which prevents the slide member from being fully drawn out of the cover.
Further advantageous possibilities of developing the present invention are disclosed in the subclaims.